


Please, Tommy, Please

by All_Hail_Queen_Freddie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, but janson is, cause newt doesn't actually die, supportive friends, teresa isn't a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Hail_Queen_Freddie/pseuds/All_Hail_Queen_Freddie
Summary: so, this is shit, but it's kind of a quick fix-it fic for newt's death in the death cure (especially since newtmas was clearly played up in the movies)





	Please, Tommy, Please

"Newt, I'm here, please!" Thomas managed to say before Newt attacked him again. But it wasn't really Newt. Newt would never do that to him. "Please!"

Newt climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, and he seemed to remember what was happening. He seemed to become himself again. "I'm sorry Tommy," he whispered, out of breath.

"It's okay, it's okay." Thomas tried to comfort him and bring him back all the way but he couldn't. Without Thomas realising it, Newt had taken the gun from the holster on his belt, bringing it up to his forehead and cocking it. "No!" Thomas screamed as he whacked the gun away from Newt's hand.

In response, he let out a ghastly moan that could only be associated with fully gone Cranks. But Thomas refused to give up on his best friend, someone he held so close to his heart.

When Newt grabbed the knife from his own belt, Thomas knew it was over. Newt tried to plunge the dagger into Thomas' chest, but only managed to make it a couple centimeters in before Thomas used all his strength to shove Newt off of him. They continued fighting until Newt lunged at Thomas, knife in hand, and Thomas stopped him. Or, rather, the knife did.

Newt had plunged it into his own stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"Newt."

"Tommy."

He started to fall, but Thomas was there to catch him. "No, no, no, no. Newt, come on."

As blood gushed out of him, Newt coughed and spasmed. It looked like he wasn't going to make it. Minho wasn't going to reach them in time.

Thomas sobbed into Newt's chest and cried out, "Newt, please! I love you! Just please stay here with me. Please!" He pleaded to any and every god or entity there was to just please keep Newt alive. He'd do anything. Newt's breathing started to get even choppier, and Thomas couldn't handle it. He stepped back for a second to understand what was happening. Right when he realised he might feel more for Newt than he thought, he was dying.

Just then, Brenda came racing towards them. "Thomas! Thomas, the serum!"

He barely had time to wonder where Minho was before the vial was tossed at him. Frozen in his place, he didn't do anything at first, until Brenda yelled, "We don't have time, Thomas, just do something!" He was instantly pulled out of his trance and unscrewed the cap. He opened Newt's mouth, which was extremely difficult because of the spasms, and poured the blue liquid in until every last drop was gone.

"Come on, Newt," Thomas heard himself whisper through sobs. "Please, please, please."

When Newt's breathing started to even out slightly, he sighed in relief as they waited for the effects to fully kick in.

"Brenda, I've gotta go get the cure. If there's even a small chance we can cure him, I've gotta take it."

She nodded in understanding and started to heave Newt's limp body over her shoulders while Thomas ran as fast as he could to reach the big building in the center of the city.

Once he reached the entrance, he realised they were waiting for him. Ava was just standing there in the middle of the room, looking solemn.

Thomas raised his gun, the one Newt had tried to kill himself with, at her and asked, "Is it true? Newt. Can I save him?"

"You can save us all."

"Just leave the others alone."

"I will..."

BANG!

"Oh Thomas," Janson had come up behind Ava and shot her, "You should have run."

And then he blacked out. When he woke up, he was strapped to a hospital bed on a higher floor in the building. While he got his bearings, he noticed Janson and Teresa in the room with him.

Janson started talking to him and he tuned it out, just wanting to get that damn cure for Newt. all he cared about was Newt, and how he had to save him. He couldn't live with himself if Newt died and he got to live.

Somehow, he knew Teresa was on his side for once. He saw the look she gave him as she was handing the cure to Janson and immediately understood.

But then it all shot to hell.

Thomas managed to get out of his restraints while Teresa knocked Janson out briefly and got the serum back from him. As they ran out, Janson caught up to them and shot Thomas in the stomach.

He collapsed and Teresa had to help him into a testing lab full of Cranks. Granted, they were behind glass, but that wasn't going to hold them much longer. She put pressure on the wound and promised not to leave him, but then Janson found them.

They had to split up in the room, with Janson pinpointing Teresa's location first. Just as he was about to shot her, Thomas used the last of his strength to chuck a chair at Janson. Or at least that's what Janson thought. In actuality, he hit the cage of Cranks, shattering the glass and letting them run loose straight towards him. This gave Teresa and Thomas a chance to escape, Teresa doing most of the work.

When they finally reached the roof, the entire building was collapsing. But Brenda was there with the Berg. She was there with Newt. And that was all the motivation he needed to get himself up there. He needed to. With Teresa's help, he jumped up onto the Berg, ready to help Teresa up as well, but then the building collapsed fully, Teresa going with it.

Thomas was losing everything.

Except Newt. He refused to give up. So, as he fought to stay conscious, he rushed over to Newt. he wouldn't let himself think about Teresa dying. The serum was still in the syringe, so he tried to find a vein in Newt's arm and plunged it in.

And then he passed out again. That seemed to be a common thing with him.

But this time when he woke up, no one was in danger. No one was screaming. No one was strapped to a hospital bed, including him. But where was Newt? Thomas sat up in his bed that apparently was near the ocean? He was in a tent facing a body of water, and there was definitely a beach out there, too. But, again, where was Newt.

He stood up and walked out, only to see Minho and Frypan walking by. They all hugged and Thomas asked, "Hey, do you guys know where Newt is?"

"He's kind of been hiding out in his tent back there," Minho pointed to a lone tent in the distance. "He's pretty much fully recovered, but he's been really distant and doesn't want to talk to anyone."

Thomas was suddenly nervous. "Do you think he'll talk to me?"

Frypan raised an eyebrow. "You stupid shank. He's been in love with you since you came up in the box. Why wouldn't he talk to you?"

"Wait, he has?"

"Yeah, now go get him."

Thomas did as he was told and walked over to Newt's tent. He would've gone a bit faster, but he currently had a very painful gunshot wound.

As soon as he reached the tent, he peeked in, trying to fight his nerves and just tell him. Tell him how he feels and why he did what he did and said what he said. Because Newt had always said from the very beginning that if he dies, he dies. He doesn't want anyone trying to resurrect him or save him when he's too far gone.

"Newt? You in here?"

"Tommy?" a voice asked from the bed. A voice that definitely belonged to Newt.

Thomas stepped inside and saw that the blonde boy was attempting to sit up in his bed but was having trouble because of his bandages. So he helped, and then Newt got a burst of energy and hugged him tight.

"You're a bloody idiot, you know that, right?" he laughed.

"I know."

"And you shouldn't have saved me."

"Agree to disagree."

Newt pulled away to glare playfully at him.

"I can't live without you, Newt," Thomas said in a serious tone.

He just grinned and hugged him again. "I love you too, by the way."

"What?"

"I remember you telling me you loved me. And I love you too. Since I couldn't say it then, I figured now is as good a time as any." When Thomas stayed silent, Newt continued, "I mean, if it was just an 'in the moment' thing, then I understand of course. I just thought maybe--"

Newt was cut off by Thomas' lips on his. They were warm and a bit chapped after not using them for the week that he was out. And, thankfully, Newt was able to react quick enough to kiss back.

"Wait, wait, wait," he paused the kiss to ask, "what does this mean?"

"It means I love you too. I meant it when you were dying, and I mean it now."

They both smiled a soft smile at each other and started kissing again. Thomas' hands found Newt's tiny waist and gently pulled him closer. He treated Newt as if he were a delicate flower, and Newt loved that.

And if all of their friends were listening from outside of the tent and silently cheering when they heard them kissing, no one had to know.


End file.
